Reclaiming Anastasia
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Willow and Tara have a daughter named Anastasia with Oz's help. Anastasia dies from Leukemia later on in her life. Reviews are welcome.
1. Blossoming Love

Date: 5-25-2005

Willow's p.o.v

"Willow, you need to turn over to your right side" the doctor orders me. Panicky, I turn over to my right side. "The umbilical cord is in the wrong place" the doctor says

trying to fix the problem. "I have to push" I yell in the mist of a really bad contraction. "The umbilical cord is back in the correct position. You can finish birthing the baby"

he informs me. I push and Anastasia enters the world crying up a storm. I am worried because a layer of skin covers her face. The doctor refers this layer of skin as a veil.

The veil prophesies Ana will be a very unique special child. The doctor cuts off the veil exposing her beautiful face for all the world to see. When I hold her in my arms, I

get glimpse of heaven. Just like me, Tara is overcome with emotion. No words can describe how we feel. We had wanted Ana for a very long time. Oz refused to attend

the birth although he was the sperm donor. He didn't want to form a bond with the child. The child would've brought up old memories of the past for him. He didn't want

to fall back in love with me. Tara and our baby are the only two people in the world that matter to me right now.


	2. Longawaited miracle

Date: 5-25-2005

Tara's p.o.v

Long-awaited miracle

Infant joy

Fearless blind ambition

Enchanted life

Epic long journey of self discovery

Lingering pieces of a dying dream

Overpowered by ocean waves

Voices of unborn heartbeats

Extraordinary beautiful artwork

Runaway with my heart

Oasis

Sanctuary of merry spirits

Everpresent, the body of Christ is my home


	3. Endurance of my faith

Date: 5-25-2005

Willow's p.o.v

Magic is true love

A time to live is right now instead of tomorrow

God bless this holy matrimony

Infant bliss

Continuous kiss of life

Resurrection

Everlasting mirth

A baby's birth

The endurance of my faith depends on inner strength

Even if the sun goes down, sorrow won't exist in my world because I have joy


	4. Exhale and Inhale freedom

Date: 6-6-2006

Oz's p.o.v

Born with wings

Resurrected hope

Exhale and inhale freedom

Angel of the womb

Temporary gift of life

Heroic sacrificial lamb of God

Eternal odyssey of the mind

Northeastern wind

An era of great changes and new opportunities

Inevitable roadblocks

Visible blue skies

Everlasting spirit of surrender, please help me to stay strong and content


	5. Dawn of Joy

Date: 6-26-2006

Tara's p.o.v

Stuck in the middle of everything, I am at the mercy of divine intervention

Time moves fast, but I don't procrastinate

A candle yet to be burnt out

Running heartbeat

Everlasting drumbeat

A constant reminder to move forward instead of backwards

Laughter makes my problems to go away

Over the moon, patience rests

Victory is mine today and tomorrow

Evening sun, please bless me with peace and a chance to have some fun

Redeem my soul, Lord, handle me with gentleness


	6. Ready to move on

Date: 7-7-2007

Willow's p.o.v

History is what keeps me holding onto the hand of time.

America, this land is mine and yours. Genuine, Jesus is

so divine and serene. May heaven shine a light down on

us today and tomorrow. Behind closed doors, we are estranged.

Distant, your whereabouts remain a mystery. Innocent red

bloodshed, the many tears of my bleeding heart long for

serenity. I am better off loosening the reins in the end.

Bittersweet is this misery of saying farewell and moving forward

without you, my friend. You have freewill while I deal with my

own salvation.


	7. Evermore

Date: 8-8-2008

Oz's p.o.v

Broken open heart

Red bleeding dawn

Easily forgotten existence

A fading afterglow

Tonight's lost soul

Halfhearted devotion

Echoes of what should've could've would've been

Rolling ocean waves

Oblivion

Pieces of perfection

Enlightenment

Nevertheless confusion

Destiny's plans

Unstoppable unforeseen fate

Return of the setting sun

Everlasting distance between us


	8. A changing twilight

9-9-2009

Tara's p.o.v

Changing twilight, your personality.

There is an ongoing fight between

good and evil inside your head.

The you that I know is in conflict

with the you that I don't know.

I wonder where is compassion

in all of this hot mess? Now that snow

has come, will you enjoy this calmness

before the storm? Will you claim my heart to

be your home? The holy spirit gives me

supernatural sight. Finally I am able to see

the real you. Your kindness breakthrough

the darkness and confusion. You feel safe

right here in my presence because I

demonstrate God's love for you.

You are not that horrible monster

the outside world portrays you to be.

Like a candle, my arms keep you warm

all through the night. You believe me

when I say I won't do you any harm.


	9. My dreams

Date: 10-10-2010

Anastasia's p.o.v

Consumed with worry, the future carries a load of burdens.

Long-awaited breakthrough, the road to paradise, inner peace.

Absentminded, I break away from the real world. Time to reinvent

myself is the main reason for this vocation. A spirit of surrender

liberates me. Inspiration awakens my creativity. I breathe and then

let my star shine. Northern lights lead me back home where I experience

southern hospitality. Nature and nurture add more fuel to the fire burning

within me, love. Bound to be curious, why should I remain furious or serious

all the time? Mysterious, life surprises me everyday. I break bread with the

saints whose generosity goes on forever. Joyful, I float on cloud nine. Jesus

is mine today and tomorrow. Blessed, I am proud to call him my valentine.


	10. Echoes of bliss

Date: 11-11-2011

Willow's p.o.v

Behind closed doors, you are in debt to fear and doubt.

Scarlet raindrops, your bloodshed hits the floor.

You're poor and depressed, its a repetitive cycle.

You shout, but nobody hears your silent cries for help.

I take care of you every hour. Please let me your hero

this time around.


	11. Momentary anxiety

Date: 12-12-2012

Tara's p.o.v

Silent suffering

Kiss of death

Impatience

Naive stubbornness and stupidity

Walk of shame

A beautiful disaster

Rage in action

Doomsday

One epic big emotional breakdown

Once in a lifetime wake up call

Momentary anxiety, stress endures the night

Emptiness

Naked vulnerability runs around in circles searching for serenity


	12. Outside looking inward

Date: 12-20-2012

Anastasia's p.o.v

Hidden away by clouds

I am on the outside looking inward

Does these awkward silent moments bother you?

Echoes take a step forward toward the abyss

Catch me while you still have energy in your body

I see the real you behind the mask

Don't be in a rush to be gone away because I am not done with you yet

Eyes of great potential

A sunrise that is not worth missing

Redemption's here to stay


	13. Runaway love

Date: 12-25-2012

Willow's p.o.v

Sail away with my heart, beloved prodigy of mine

I am at your mercy and you are my lifeline

Lingering devotion rushes out of me like ocean waves

Enchantment blesses our lives continuously

Never again will we experience emotional pain

Train of unwritten thoughts, an epic breakdown in communication

A short private life-changing conversation

Leukemia's song

Keep the lights on, smart creative brain, let the journey begin


	14. Your torn wornout soul

9-20-2013

Tara's p.o.v

Quietly, you passed me by just like the wind

Unexpected describes your death

I miss you very much

Even in death, you are still on my mind

Torn worn-out soul

Open your eyes and embrace Jesus

Undying describes your newfound peace and freedom

Complicated existence

Heaven's wild child

One gigantic heart of gold

Please remember me and hold onto me forever

Everyday your legacy lives on through music and random acts of kindness


End file.
